<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Not The Only One Possessed Ling by MarionettePuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998967">You're Not The Only One Possessed Ling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet'>MarionettePuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist), BAMF Edward Elric, Camping, Darius and Heinkel having to parent these disaster children, Edling is there but not really, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Edward Elric Keeps Alchemy, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Edward Elric Swears, Edward is truth, Greedling - Freeform, Ling and Ed are stuck in the middle of it, M/M, Out of Character, Possession, Probably ooc, Team Greed, Truth and Greed get on like a house on fire, Truth is an bastard, a helpful bastard thou, reactions, since I can't write romance for shit, so it's more hints then actually romance, well possessed by them really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling is not the only one possessed and Ed’s body snatcher is way more of an asshole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric, Darius &amp; Edward Elric &amp; Greed (Ling) &amp; Heinkel, Edward Elric &amp; Greed, Edward Elric &amp; Ling Yao, Edward Elric &amp; Riza Hawkeye, Edward Elric &amp; Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Greed &amp; Ling Yao, Greed (Ling) &amp; Ling Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Edward Makes A Deal That Will Probably Backfire At Some Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First FMA fic so no I do not know how to write these character correctly and I haven't watched all of the anime but I'm at the Promise Day Arc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, my little alchemist, aren’t you persistent” that voice, which always gave Ed a haunting feeling, was still there including the white void but this time without Alphonse, “most people would have given up by now”.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell I should be back in reality by now” muttered Edward turning around to face that bastard that stole his limbs and Al’s body,</p><p>"You did just kick my gate in so you could promise your brother something” reposed Truth raising a nonexistent eyebrow,</p><p>“Fair point” muttered Ed, “Even so I paid toll should be allowed to go now”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you will but not after we’ve talked of course” Truth replied grinning like a lunatic,</p><p>“About what?” Ed growled,</p><p>“Oh don’t be like that” Truth said cheerfully, “I just want to offer you a deal”,</p><p>“A deal?” question Ed now fully confused, “why the hell would I make a deal with you?”</p><p>“Because you’re not the only one who wants to deck ‘father’ in the face for messing with alchemy” Truth practically growled.</p><p> </p><p>Now Edward was confused about who ‘Father’ was and why or how he got Truth, who is literally god, so angry. “Father?” question Ed learning his head to the side in confusion,</p><p>“that what those homunculi call him” answered Truth,</p><p>“So he’s not-” Ed was cut off by truth laughing,</p><p>“My father, gods no, but like I said he is someone I want to take down” Truth stated looking Ed straight in the eye while smirking, it felt like he was looking directly into Ed’s soul.</p><p> </p><p>“So why don’t you?” yelled Ed, “you call yourself god but you can’t even take down a lowly human”,</p><p>“Who said the bastard was human” restored Truth making Ed freeze at Truth’s tone,</p><p>“He’s not-” Ed began to mutter.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope” replied Truth cheerfully standing up as he walked closer to Ed, “and anyway’s I can’t exactly leave this place to defeat him since I don’t have a body to do so”,</p><p>“A body?” question Ed,</p><p>“Come one little alchemist, you’re a prodigy right?” replied Truth as he now inspected Ed, poking and pulling at him, “surely you can figure it out”.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when it clicked, Ed’s eyes widened at Truth while they just smiled in return. He jumped a few feet away from them. “You want to use my-” Ed cut himself off as he grew angry, “why don’t you just construct your own instead of using me”,</p><p>“Because I can’t create a body without a soul and technically I don’t have one soo” Truth replied raising his arms and point at him, “I want to use you, since with how much power you have, you are more likely to contain me, unlike your brother who is essentially skin and bones living off your life force” he smiles in amusement as Ed realised the options.</p><p> </p><p>“So you want to use me because you can’t use Alphonse, right?” question Ed,</p><p>“Yep although if you refuse I might have to” answered Truth,</p><p>“So now you’re blackmailing me” retorted Ed,</p><p>“Kind of but think of it like this” respond Truth clicking their fingers with Ed's arm, “I would just be another person living in your head who occasionally takes control when needed so it’s not like I’m body-snatching you forever while you just sit there and watch because in all honesty, I doubt you would allow without a fight and I'm not much of a fighter”,</p><p>“Damn right I wouldn’t” snapped Ed before going over Truth explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“So you would just take control when I would be in actual danger or when I fight this 'father' guy and not at any other time” Ed explain mainly to himself,</p><p>“Mhm that is correct” replied Truth</p><p>“But what exactly do I get out of this?” he questioned</p><p>“Oh is defeating father with the power of ‘god’ on your side not enough” retorted Truth to which just made Edward raise an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing Truth sat back down crossing his legs, “Fine, you don’t have to sacrifice as much as you would for getting your brother’s body back”,</p><p>“And what would that be?” question Ed,</p><p>“That is for me to know and you to figure out” sang Truth,</p><p>“Fine keep your secrets” muttered Ed as he thought over the deal.</p><p> </p><p>While he didn’t like it, it would give them the upper hand and keep Al’s body out of danger. The problem came with the fact that this was Truth who was a complete emotionless bastard if it wasn't obvious with the fact that he had no problem with stealing the arm and leg of an eleven-year-old child and the body of a ten-year-old child. So, there could be a catch, equivalent exchange and all, but at this point, it didn’t seem like there was any better option than agreeing to this deal.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but you better keep to the promise of not showing up unless I’m dying” growled Ed as Truth's smile just grew wider than previously he thought was possible, </p><p>“Of course” replied Truth cheerfully,</p><p>“And you better not touch anyone I care about especially Al” demand Ed,</p><p>“You have my word, Edward Elric,” Truth said as he sticks out his hand to which Edward shake.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly everything went blurry, then he woke up to Al’s amour body uncovering him from Envy in a panic and Ed just sighed and fist-bumped Ling in relief, not thinking twice about the deal he just made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adopting Two Possessed Children Was Not In The Job Description</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darius and Heinkel reaction to Edward being possessed by 'god'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, I do not know their character's well so sorry if this is completely out of character for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re right the little alchemist has no idea about what he’s doing,” said a voice that clearly wasn’t Fullmetal own said, “But I on the other hand do”,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh” both chimaeras looked at each other in confusion then back at the kid who had cold grey eyes now instead of his former unnaturally bright gold ones, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later but for now can you do what he asked,” the new voice said from Fullmetal’s mouth weirding out the two chimaeras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine but this better not kill you” growled Darius taking hold of the metal beam while Heinkel held onto Fullmetal, “I do not want to kill a kid”, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha like I let this kill the little alchemist” muttered the kid hoving his hand over the sides of the wound with a frown of determination painting his face, “and anyway you seemed fine with doing that before”,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well,  he did just save our asses” replied Heinkel,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok one two three” Darius ripped the metal beam out of Fullmetal as he screamed but he quickly gritted his teeth, clapped his hands and held them over the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever the kid was doing was clearly painful but he didn’t complain. He closed his eyes for a second which panicked the two Chemrias but luckily he opened it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh now you show up” the kid muttered before standing up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing kid?” asked Darius who may be freak out but was more worried about what the kid was about to do,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to Al and the rest” answered Fullmetal facing him, his eyes not back to brilliant gold,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna happen kid” replied Heinkel, “you were just impaled”,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care the other’s are in trouble” snapped Fullmetal who carried on walking but then fell forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily Darius caught him in time before he hit the floor, “What do we do now?” asked Darius,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he did just save our life” replied Heinkel looking at the sleeping teen, “we use our newfound freedom and get him a doctor”,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and find out what the hell that voice was” muttered Darius manoeuvring the kid on his back as they left the collapsed warehouse.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly whatever the kid did, had healed the damage to his organs that would have been unfixable normal. So when the doctors were out one day, they interrogated the kid, they were shocked, to say the least, it was not every day you meet a kid possessed by the equivalent of god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, the god hadn’t really shown up for a while so the kid kind of forgot about him which is why he was so willing to do something that would have taken a few years off his lifespan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both chimaeras realised it probably wasn’t good to leave a kid who was possessed by the person that took their limbs and their brother’s body, alone so they agreed to take him back to central. Annoyingly they didn’t find the kid’s brother but another kid who was also possessed but this time by a former enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure they were pissed that the kid didn’t ask for their opinions about being greed’s ‘henchmen’ and mad that know clearly by beating him up a bit, but they knew that they probably would have followed the pair anyway just to make sure these kids didn’t die before saving the country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was about three days into the camping adventure when Darius realised something. He turned Heinkel who was also collecting firewood while the kids were setting up the campsite, “we’re going to have to parent these kids, arn’t we?” he question to which Heinkel smirked in response, “glad you finally realised that” was all he got in reply.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter isn't the best but that because it was one I found partially interesting to write but I knew I had to since to me it made sense in the timeline I created.</p><p>- Truth has waited this long to come out because he wanted to be smart about his attack on father and knew Ed could probably handle what has happened so far</p><p>- Ed did not turn into a philosopher stone as when Truth is in control he has similar regenerative abilities to Greed although the pain still stays so the doctor visit was still necessary and pulling the beam out since it would have healed around it.</p><p>Next up is Greed and Ling</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic will just be the reactions of characters finding out Truth is possessing Ed, not an actual pot line, sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>